


Remedy

by easyluckyfree45



Series: Riverdale Kink Week [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cockwarming, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyluckyfree45/pseuds/easyluckyfree45
Summary: A noise startles him out of his thoughts -- the creak of his office door opening.His blue eyes need a few moments to figure out who the intruder is, adjusting to the lack of light. Then he sees her. There, standing against the darkness, is his beautiful wife.“Betts,” he breathes out, his tone surprised. “I thought I mentioned I was working late tonight.”“You did,” she says with a coy smile.Written for Riverdale Kink Week
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Kink Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952506
Comments: 40
Kudos: 124
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Kink Week





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> It's the happiest time of year, everyone! Happy Kink Week (read: month)!!! This fic is inspired by the brilliant prompt from Sarah ([theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown)). Hope I did it justice, love!
> 
> As always, thank you Jana ([latenightcoffeetalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks)) for beta-ing and for her unwavering support in everything I write.
> 
> Also, thank you Lisa ([moons2stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars)) for making this gorgeous moodboard!
> 
> **Prompt: "Can I sit on your lap while you're working?" with cockwarming // BONUS KINKS: Stockings/tights/pantyhose**

__

_True love never has to hide_  
_I'll trade your broken wings for mine_  
_True love breathes salvation back into me_  
_With every tear came redemption_  
_And my torturer became a remedy_

_“All Night” by Beyonce_

It’s getting late.

So late that Jughead’s corner office, composed of floor to ceiling glass windows, is bathed in the warm light from the singular lamp that sits atop an expansive desk. Shadows crawl up the walls, threatening to engulf the entire room in darkness.

He’s unaffected by it though, his clear blue eyes focusing as he types away, his fingers traveling across the keyboard with practiced ease. Darkness has never bothered him. He supposes that’s what happens when you grow up in a town like Riverdale, a place that seemed to be consumed by it.

Minutes pass as he continues to type. When he finally hits a stopping point, he leans back against his office chair, pushing his dark, midnight hair out of his face. Letting out a sigh, he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, trying to force himself further awake so he can finish this article tonight. The deadline is first thing tomorrow morning and he still has several points he needs to get through before he’s done.

A noise startles him out of his thoughts -- the creak of his office door opening.

His blue eyes need a few moments to figure out who the intruder is, adjusting to the lack of light. Then he sees her. There, standing against the darkness, is his beautiful wife.

“Betts,” he breathes out, his tone surprised. “I thought I mentioned I was working late tonight.”

“You did,” she says with a coy smile.

Cocking her head to the side, she undoes the strap of her beige trench coat and lets it slip to the ground. Clad in a pink silk slip with lace detailing and innocent white sheer stockings, she smirks when his jaw drops and he gasps audibly.

“I’ve missed you,” she tells him, her voice laced with honey.

Jughead visibly straightens in his chair as he readjusts his pants. “You look amazing and god, so fucking hot. But-” he pauses, already cursing himself for saying these next words. “I have a deadline and I can’t-”

Her long blonde hair is down tonight, straight and curled at the ends. She moves her hair to one side of her face, exposing her smooth neck. Tracing her index finger down the length, it travels over her collarbone and then finally ends at the dip in her cleavage.

“You can still work, Juggie.”

Well, that’s definitely a lie. What is she going to do, just stand there touching herself while he types away? That’s still a form of torture.

He snorts indelicately and shakes his head. “I don’t believe you.”

Her perfectly plump pink lips form a pout as she walks over to him and fuck, she’s wearing high heels too. Her long legs are on full display and he can’t not stare at them, not when her milky flesh is so perfectly encased in alluring white stockings.

Okay, so she wants to kill him tonight? That’s definitely the logic behind her outfit and playful mood.

“Fuck Betts.”

This seems to be exactly what she wants to hear. Triumphant smile on her face, she rests her butt gently against the edge of his mahogany desk, spreading her legs wide, tugging her silk slip further up her legs to expose her center.

And, she’s not wearing panties. Yup, she wants to kill him.

Gripping the arms of his chair with deathly force, he needs to focus all his energy into not reaching out for her because he can’t. He has a deadline. If he touches her, he knows he’ll lose all willpower.

Focus. Focus. Focus. The deadline.

At this point though, he’s practically salivating and it’s so incredibly tempting to just say, fuck this deadline. But he likes his job. And he likes having an income and having the ability to pay for their rent and groceries. So, he needs to focus.

Focus. Focus. Focus.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he starts to say something but she stops him. Leaning forward, she places her index finger on his lips, shushing him. All the while, her other hand undoes his belt and unbuttons his jeans. He can’t stop her.

Her perfume -- a mix of rose and bergamot -- fills his senses and he just wants, so desperately, to lose himself in her like he’s done so many other times. She’s his addiction and when she’s this close, her hot breath fanning across his cheek, he can’t deny her.

He can never deny her.

Pulling his pants down, she straddles him. The heat emanating from her body and her core is hypnotizing. Without even really realizing it, he starts to run his hands up and down her back before they come down to squeeze her firm cheeks.

She whispers into his ear, her tongue circling the shell. “Can I sit on your lap while you work?”

It comes out like a question but he knows as well as her that it’s a command. Not waiting for an answer, she dips her hand into his black boxers, her dainty hand wrapping itself around his hardening length. Pumping up and down a few times, she drags the head of his cock across her slit and then slaps it against her clit. Biting her lip, she suppresses a moan as she sinks down on him. He’s gripping his chair so hard that he’s surprised he hasn’t already ripped the arms off.

Exhaling deeply, he grips her ass as she’s seated on top of him, his cock pulsing inside her.

“Betts,” he manages to grit out.

“Work, Juggie,” she says breathily.

He doesn’t work. At least, not immediately. As the minutes pass, he finally acclimates to the feeling of being inside his wife and not pounding into her. It goes against every instinct; his body is screaming for him to give into her.

He knows exactly what game she’s playing though and if she wants to play, then they’ll play.

Staring into her deep emerald eyes, he slaps her ass suddenly, loving the tiny yelp that escapes from her plump lips. His cock twitches inside her at the sound and she grinds down further into him.

Point, Jughead.

Betty rests her head against his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Placing a soft kiss on his fluttering pulse point, she settles into his embrace.

“Work, Juggie.”

This is not helping his productivity. He tries his best to focus on writing and not the way that she feels: hot, wet, and tight. A simple shift of his hips and he could be thrusting into her right now.

He stops his thoughts. Nope. The article -- focus on writing the article. The faster he writes, the sooner he can fuck her properly.

His nerves are hypersensitive and he’s not even sure how he’s currently typing. He’s proud of his giant brain for having the ability to formulate sentences right now. Is he even making sense? Does he care?

No, not really.

Minutes fade into an hour and with record speed, he finishes his article. She doesn’t know that though. Still seated in his lap, she rests against him quietly, her cunt still wrapped around his length.

His hands come to her waist, gripping it tightly, fingers digging into the silk. Shifting his weight, he shoves his cock deeper into Betty. She bites her lower lip and moans, her green eyes wide and hazy. He can’t help himself. Capturing her lips, he gives into the kiss, plundering her mouth with his tongue. His hips thrust up into her at a lazy pace.

“Are you finished?” she asks, her body still against his movements.

“I am,” he tells her victoriously. He jolts his hips up so that he’s as deep as he can get.

Throwing her head back, she starts to move on top of him and he smirks, amused that she seems to think that he would give in so easily. He lifts her off his cock and she gasps at the unexpected action. His arm sweeps across his large work desk, shoving everything to one side. In an instant, he lifts her up and places her gently on top of it.

Kneeling in front of her, he spreads her legs wide, shooting her a smirk before he dives in, nibbling on her clit and thrusting his tongue into her center. His mouth moves eagerly against her, knowing exactly what she wants and needs.

She pants breathily above him. He laves his tongue teasingly over her, licking a thick stripe from her center to her clit. He swirls his tongue around her nerve center, knowing how much she loves that. Her inner thighs wrap around his head even tighter and she grips his hair, almost pulling, a signal that she’s close.

Sucking on her clit even harder, her back arches off the expensive table as she inches closer and closer to the edge.

Then, he pulls back.

“Wha-” she starts to say, completely discombobulated. Shifting her weight onto her elbows, she stares at him in confusion. “Juggie-”

Jughead stands up fully, towering over her petite form, his cock nudging at her entrance. “You teased me for an entire hour, Betts.”

She has the audacity to smirk at him.

“I was trying to help you concentrate,” she teases playfully.

Pretending to consider this, he looks thoughtful before his face breaks out into a wide grin. Thrusting suddenly into her, he sheathes himself completely inside her and slaps her clit. His hold on her calves tightens as he thrusts shallowly into her, working her through her orgasm.

Lolling her head to the side, back arched almost completely off the table, she pants heavily as she comes down from her high.

“Fuck me,” she demands.

He slaps her clit another time, continuing his shallow thrusts. “So demanding.”

“And yet, you’re still not fucking me,” she retorts saucily.

God, he loves her.

Pulling her body towards the edge of the desk, he grabs her ass and lifts it up in mid-air as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, pounding into her. Her head rolls to the side again as she moves her body against his, taking more and more of him in.

Leaning forward, he captures her lips and sucks on them, hard. She nibbles at his lower lip, their tongues clashing. He kisses the corner of her lips and then moves down to her neck before he bites gently at her collarbone. A sheen of sweat covers their bodies and he loves the taste of it -- salty and heady.

His thrusts get sloppier and harder. She’s moaning so loudly at this point that if there was anyone still remaining on the floor, they would know exactly what was happening behind closed doors. His right hand comes down to her clit and he rubs hard, his other hand pinching her nipple at the same time.

She comes hard around his cock, her walls contracting around him. Grunting loudly, he slams into her a few more times before he joins her, his release shooting into her.

They’re a mess of sweaty bodies. He remains on top of her, still inside her as well. Kissing her forehead gently, he brushes a strand of hair off her face.

“I love you, especially when you tease me.”

She grins up at him and holds his cheek in her palm. “I could tell you’ve been stressed. I thought this would help.”

He can feel himself softening as he pulls out of her. Giving her one last kiss to her nose, he rights himself back up.

“Oh, it helped a lot.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
